


Faith in a song

by pairatime



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: When Aaron hears Juile’s song he makes a choice and takes a leap of faith.





	Faith in a song

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me a reason to rewatched the movie and reread the book so thank you.
> 
> Written for smallfandomfest.

_But about her roommate’s heartbreak…_

Aaron’s eyes darted around the old TV screen, looking at the line scrolling along the bottom to the pocket watch in Julie’s hand to Julie’s face trying to look at all three at once.

_Memory of a kiss out in the snow_

She was her. That was his great grandfather’s pocket watch and only one person could have told her about the snow which meant the roommate had to be-but it couldn’t be. It was a bet. His mother, Ryder, they wouldn’t lie about something so important.

_And I know he never will._

But how could she know about of it unless…unless? Was it really about Christian? Had he been more than a bet? Did Christian really care about him? Did-does he love me? 

The questions raced across Aarons mind as the video played out, ending with a slow planning shot of the packet watch, snow gently fell onto it.

He didn’t know the answers but he had to take the chance and have faith.

***

“You can’t just sign out and leave. This is not how the program works,” the doctor explained for the third time.

“I know I am leaving the program early but I have to. And it’s my choice. I’m 19 and I want to leave. I know you can’t stop me. Now give me my clothes and tell me what you want me to sign,” Aaron informed the doctor, also for the third time, before pointing toward the door, “or would it be easier if I just walk out those doors as I am,” he asked, making sure to grab the front of his shirt a pull at the Dyer Mental Health logo prominently displayed on it.

The doctor’s eyes widened at the thought, “fine, fine, Betty please get Mr. Davis’ check in bag out of storage and bring me the early check out forms,” the doctor requested of the receptionist who nodded and ran off after giving Aaron a quick look.

“Thank you,” Aaron said simply, letting himself smile again. Before the song it felt like he hadn’t smiled in months, now, now every little thing had him grinning ear to ear.

“Oh don’t thank me yet. Before I let you leave you will be calling someone from your family and explaining yourself,” the doctor made clear.

His smile falling Aaron nodded. He needed to tell them. He couldn’t vanish on them. That wouldn’t be right, but he couldn’t talk to his mother, not until he knew the truth about the bet, knew for sure how Christian felt. And his father….no. That only left-“If you hand me the phone, I’ll make the call” he offered, waiting until they placed the phone in from of him before putting in Susan’s number hoping she’d answer, hoping she’d help as he listened to the faint ringing on the other end.

“Hello,” Susan’s voice came at last.

“Susan? It’s Aaron-“ Aaron started to say, his voice feeling unsteady.

“Aaron! It’s so good to hear your voice. When mom said you wouldn’t be able to make calls for another two weeks I just-I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t ever want to lose my little brother okay. You scared me,” Susan said, the fear and love in her voice almost breaking Aaron’s heart.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry. But I need my big Sister. I need your help,” Aaron said as he wiped the tears from his face.

“Anything. Just tell me what you need. If you need anything sent just name it and I’ll be at the post office before it closes today,” Susan answered.

Aaron smiled as he answered, “I know you would but this, this is bigger. I can’t stay here. I’m leaving. Today. That’s what I need your help with,” Aaron confessed, his gaze darting to the doctor who was watching him closely.

“What?” Susan asked, her voice confused, “do mom and dad, no of course not. They were never listen. I can’t get down there today-not this time of year, the snow has closed too many roads-but I can get you a bus ticket. I can have it waiting for you and you’ll be home tomorrow,” Susan explained as Aaron heard her rummaging around in drawers.

“Yes, no. I need a bus ticket but not to Pocatello. I can’t, not right-Los Angeles. I need to go back to Los Angeles. I need to…” Aaron stopped unsure what to stay as he heard nothing but silence from the other end.

“It’s about the guy isn’t it,” Susan’s voice said, breaking the quiet.

“Christian. Yes. I have to see him Susan. I can’t explain it but I know I have to. I need to know,” Aaron tried to explain but knew he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

“Find out if it was real,” Susan said before another long pause as Aaron held his breathe, waiting.

“You’re going to go no matter what aren’t you Aaron?” Susan asked.

“I have to sis,” Aaron answered honestly.

“Okay. I’ll have the ticket waiting. I don’t know how many days it will take, two maybe three but you call me every day you hear me. If you don’t, god help me I can’t-“ Susan’s voice broke.

“Every day. Twice if I can,” Aaron reassured his sister, “and no matter what I won’t-you will see me again. I can’t promise when but you will. That I can promise,” he added.

“You’d better. And he’d better be worth it,” Susan told her brother.

“I hope he is. I’ll call you from the station okay,” Aaron said before exchanging final words and hanging up the phone. “I’ve made the call know where do I sign?”

Sighing the doctor held out a clipboard and pointed with a pen, “Right here, here and here. And this card is for when you realize the mistake you’ve made,” the doctor added, handing a Dyer Mental Health card to Aaron.

***

Aaron stumbled down the last few steps to lean heavily on the railing as he fought the urge to run back and demand answers from the man who answered Christian’s door.

But he had all the answers he needed. Christian had moved on, hadn’t loved him. The song, the bet, Salt Lake, none of it made any since. He had thought-he had come all this way…coming to a rest on the stone steps Aaron looked down at his left wrists. Running a finger over the still healing scar he pressed it just until he started to feel the pain before jerking his hand away.

No. “no,” Aaron repeated aloud as he stood up and pulled out his wallet and ran a finger into the pocket he kept business cards to find the one from Dyer.

Maybe leaving there early had been a mistake after all Aaron though as he pulled the card free from the pocket, frowning as another card came with it and fluttered to the ground.

Picking the card up Aaron paused as he saw which one it was. Lila’s. One of the only people he knew in the city that wasn’t connected to either the Church or Christian. He’d come this far and he’d shouldn’t be alone, not now. And if nothing else maybe she’d let him call his sister. He needed to hear the voice of someone who he knew loved him.


End file.
